


Not Joking

by consumptive_sphinx



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, as if we need more of those, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6644617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consumptive_sphinx/pseuds/consumptive_sphinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The coffeeshop has no customers in it. </p><p>That's the usual state of affairs. The coffeeshop very seldom has customers in it. That happens, with ultra-expensive "local" chains that are placed in a tiny, middle-of-nowhere town with a population of <em>maybe</em> six hundred. </p><p>(They placed the shops by algorithm. Everyone involved with this location knew it was probably a computer bug, but none of them were high up enough to question the program. Erestor and Glorfindel have a <em>lot</em> of free time.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Joking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telemachus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telemachus/gifts).



> Happy birthday!

"I'm bored," Erestor announces. 

That's Glorfindel's cue to suggest something for them to do, except that he honestly can't think of anything. Cards Against Humanity only works with more than two people, try exhausted his movie collection last week, and the coffeeshop has no wifi. He casts around for an activity that won't break anything, but all he comes up with is, "We could make out." 

Erestor laughs. Glorfindel wasn't joking, but that's fine, because when Erestor laughs his eyes crinkle up and his head tilts back and he's _beautiful._

It's a cloudy day outside, but in this coffeeshop, Glorfindel thinks, the sun is shining. 

 

As per usual, the coffeeshop has no customers in it. 

Glorfindel's wearing red today, a button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and lipstick to match. When he sees Erestor he smiles, a flash of white teeth against crimson. 

…now _that,_ Erestor thinks, is just not fair. 

The minutes pass quietly, Erestor not talking and Glorfindel listening anyway, before eventually Glorfindel announces, "I'm bored."

Well, yeah. This is _boring._

That's Erestor's cue, but he can't think of anything except a blanket fort, and they got yelled at when they tried that a few months ago. Glorfindel's watching him, though, and his brain does odd things when that happens, so what comes out of his mouth is, "We could make out." 

Immediately he wishes he hadn't said it. Glorfindel was joking, when he suggested the same thing a few days ago. Erestor _knows_ that. He's being stupid. 

Glorfindel blinks twice. "Don't you have a boyfriend?" 

He doesn't. Lindir came in a few times back when they were dating, so he can see why Glorfindel would think that, but he doesn't. "We broke up three months ago." 

Glorfindel nods, like he's figured out something that didn't make sense before. "I was wondering where he'd gone." He looks down at his hands. "What was I doing again?"

Erestor laughs and moves over to help him, and the moment is forgotten. 

Thank goodness. 

 

The coffeeshop has no customers in it. 

Erestor and Glorfindel watch one another, each waiting for the other to say it, until eventually Glorfindel caves. "I'm bored."

Erestor stays silent even after he's said it. Thinking. "…We could make out," he says quietly, like he isn't certain he wants Glorfindel to hear. 

Wait, what?

Glorfindel sets down the stack of paper cups he's holding and carefully doesn't look at Erestor. "I can't tell whether you're joking or not," he says, careful to keep his voice light. 

"Neither can I," Erestor says, too quickly to have thought it through. Glorfindel does look up at him then, and for a moment they're staring at each other — 

Until Erestor leans forward and kisses him. 

Glorfindel freezes at first, more surprised than anything, then melts into Erestor, lets his eyes close. Erestor's _good_ at this, and it shows — his hands maneuver Glorfindel around with practiced ease, and somehow he's managing to breathe without pulling away. 

"Um?"

They break away from one another to see that _finally,_ a customer in the coffeeshop. 

In any other circustance, Glorfindel would be thrilled. 

The only thought going through his mind now is, _Well, shit._


End file.
